


Demons

by FandomsAreLife8_26_91



Series: The Lyrics of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Loves Stiles, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Self-Harm, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski Self-Harms, he always will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLife8_26_91/pseuds/FandomsAreLife8_26_91
Summary: Like he's said, ignore the problem until it goes away.Based off of the song Demons by Imagine Dragons.Trigger warning for self harm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights go to Jeff Davis.

**When the days are cold**

**And the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see**

**Are all made of gold**

Stiles could never seem to get warm these days. No matter how much he turned up the heat, he was always cold, ever since the Nogitsune.

He wishes that he could be more like Scott. The hero, the saint, the true alpha. He's always sacrificing himself for the people he cares about, and Stiles, Stiles is just getting them killed.

**When your dreams all fail**

**And the ones we hail**

**Are the worst of all**

**And the blood runs stale**

When Stiles was little, he always dreamed about being a police detective, like his dad! But how are you supposed to help people, to save people, when you can't even save yourself.

Stiles always looked up to his dad, wanted to be just like him. He succeeded, in a way. He inherited the ability to not cope correctly after his mom died. His dad drank, Stiles cut.

He'd cut, and cut, and cut until his arms were a red-painted canvas, using his razor as the paint brush.

He craved the feeling of the liquid, slowly flowing down his wrist. The tangent smell permanent in his memory.

**I want to hide the truth**

**I want to shelter you**

**But with the beast inside**

**There's nowhere we can hide**

Stiles and Derek were bound to happen, no matter how hard they tried to deny it. One heated argument lead to a heated kiss, and they've been together since. Stiles is the only one that gets to see Derek’s soft side. Stiles is the only one that knows that Derek is actually a big romantic.

But that doesn't mean Derek knows that Stiles carves into his skin for fun. Stiles can't do that to the man he loves, he's suffered enough. If it means holding in heart-wrenching sobs at night, then so be it.

It won't be much longer before he cracks, and Stiles is well aware of it. When he does it'll be out in the open for everyone to see. It'll destroy his life.

But he's always said, ignore the problem until it goes away.

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**

**I want to save their light**

**I can't escape this now**

**Unless you show me how**

He didn't mean for Derek to see, it was a pure, accident. But it still happened.

He was tending a wound from a stupid pixie from the previous fight. His shirt was off, the wound being on his torso and all, when Derek came through his window.

His gasp was enough for Stiles’, scared, golden eyes to shoot up and meet green, sad, ones.

“Stiles, what are those scars from?” Derek asked timidly.

“Nothing.” Derek growled at the obvious lie.

“Stiles.” Derek's eyes were glowing blue now. “Tell me, now.”

“Fine! They're from a razor that I carved into my own skin! Happy?”

Derek’s eyes stopped glowing and softened. “Why, Stiles?” He approached the teenager like one would with an injured animal.

“I just, I just do. I've done it since my mother died.”

“It's destroying you, Stiles. You need to stop.”

“I know, but I can't.”

“Yes, you can.” Derek stepped closer.

A tear slipped down Stiles’ face. “But I don't know how.”

Derek slid his hand on Stiles’ face and wiped away the tear. He forced the young boy to look at his eyes. “Then let me show you.”

**It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide**


End file.
